A Kaiser in love
by Mercy D'Angelo
Summary: A digidestined from a far off land comes to Japan to fight the digimon Kaiser, but she fights alone in her war against the darkness. Can the digidestined of compassion melt the ice that surrounds the Kaiser's black heart.
1. The two sides of the war

Mercy: I'm back again with a new fic

Mercy: I'm back again with a new fic.

Goth Ken: Hopefully if don't deal with my journal.

Mercy: That was last week. This week I introduce the Digimon Kaiser to a new digidestined. One that will melt the ice around his heart.

Kaiser Tk: I love only Hikari.

Mercy: I'm talking about Ken when he was Kaiser, not you lover boy.

Goth Ken: I fear for my life already.

Patamon: Mercy doesn't own digimon or the characters, but Goth Ken and Kaiser Tk are her idea.

Mercy: Thanks Patamon.

Patamon: Welcome

Sakura Starfire was the digidestined of compassion and lived in America for most of her life. Her family moved to Tokyo when she was 10 and she was living there peacefully for one year. That was when the Digimon Kaiser showed his face and began to take over the digital world. Sakura never was able to meet the Japanese digidestined and was alone in her fight with the Kaiser. Her digimon was Wormmon, the same kind of digimon the Kaiser had as his digimon. Her crest of compassion allowed her to receive a D-3 and she found her armor digiegg of compassion on her first time in the Japanese half of the digital world. 

Sakura was in the digital world again after her battle with a group of Meramon and Wormmon being injured. She had decided to stay in the digital world for the night and let Wormmon heal his wounds. Nighttime was the only safe time for those who stayed in the digital world, for the Kaiser never attacked after the sun went down. She was glad she brought her sleeping bag and food to eat for the long night.

"Wormmon, you doing okay by the fire or do I need to put on more wood," Sakura asked as she looked over at her injured digimon.

"The fire is fine, you should get some sleep so you will be ready to fight tomorrow," Wormmon chirped as he wiggled slowly over to Sakura. 

Sakura slipped into her sleeping bag and smiled as Wormmon snuggled against her. She closed her eyes as she hugged Wormmon close and fell to sleep as the Kaiser watched from his fortress.

" A lone digidestined fighting against me. She is so easy to crush at this moment, while she drifts through dreamland. How fitting she has a Wormmon also and actually likes the small insect. I must get rid of her and cut down the number of digidestined I must defeat," The Kaiser hissed as he stares at the sleeping girl.

The Kaiser watched the digidestined girl until it is time for him to go back home. Ken headed home and layed under his covers as he thought of the girl. He turned on his side and fell to sleep as he pictured her hugging her Wormmon as she sleeps.

Sakura woke up the next morning and smiled as she hugged Wormmon. She put breakfast on to cook and headed off to wash up in a nearby river. She strips down to her bra and panties and walks into the water as she smiles. 

"A bath. I really need to get home soon or my mom will worry," Sakura mumbled to herself as she washed up and dried off as she got back out.

Sakura put her clothes on and headed back to camp as she giggled. She ate breakfast and headed for the digiport as Wormmon followed her. She held up her D-3 and picked up Wormmon as she smiled.

"Digiport open," Sakura said as she closed her eyes and was sucked back into the human world. 

Sakura landed on her butt and giggled as Wormmon wiggled out of her arms. She stood up and sat down on her bed as she looked at her D-3.

"The Kaiser is starting to get more dangerous in his attacks. I need to keep up my strength and hope that the Japanese digidestined defeat him soon, cause I can't do it on my own," Sakura mumbled to herself as she lay down on her bed and closes her eyes.

Wormmon crawled on the bed with Sakura and snuggled up against her as she fell to sleep. 


	2. Compassion faces death's cold grip

Sakura headed back to the digital world after her nap and smiled as Wormmon digivolved into his champion form.

Wormmon digivolve to …………… Stingmon.

Sakura hugged Stingmon for a moment and giggled as he picked her up. She closed her eyes and smiled as Stingmon carried her off to destroy control spires. She sat on a rock as he took out a spire and smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I hope the Japanese digidestined can stop the Kaiser. Even if I haven't meet them, I still feel as if I am part of them," Sakura said to Stingmon as she stood up and looked at the remains of the spire.

The Digimon Kaiser smiled from atop his ride, an Airdramon and prepared himself to take out the lone digidestined.

"Wormmon, have the Mammathmon deal with her digimon, I will deal with her myself," The Kaiser hissed as he pulled out his whip.

Stingmon went on full attack once the Mammathmon attacked and Sakura was left to fight the Kaiser himself. It was the first time she had seen him up close and wondered why she all of a sudden felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. The Kaiser took advantage of her distracted state and wrapped his whip around her ankles with a flick of his wrist. He pulls at the end of the whip and grinned as the girl fell to the ground.

"Pity you are too weak to stop me from killing you and being rid of one annoying digidestined," The Kaiser hissed as he sat on the girl's hips and held down her arms with his legs.

Sakura almost cried as the Kaiser pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. He grinned at her and she could almost swear that in his eyes was a glimmer of sadness. Stingmon finished off the Mammathmon and charged at the Kaiser as he raised the knife to slit Sakura's throat.

"Spiking strike," Stingmon called as a purple blade appeared from his wrist and lunged at the Kaiser.

The Kaiser moves out of the way in time and Stingmon stopped his attack mere inches from Sakura's stomach. Stingmon looked at the Kaiser as Sakura stood up and hissed as the Kaiser ran away to escape on his Airdramon. Sakura sat down on the ground and began to cry as she thought how close to death she had almost come to. She began to sod as Stingmon knelt down and hugged her close, trying to comfort her.

"It is okay, you are safe now and he is gone," Stingmon cooed as he lifted Sakura into his arms.

"One flick of his wrist and that knife would have cut my throat. I could have died by the Kaiser's own hands," Sakura croaked as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

Stingmon carried Sakura back to the digiport and dedigivolved to Wormmon as Sakura got out her D-3. She picked him up and closed her eyes as she was sucked into the real world again. Once she got home, Sakura lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep as Wormmon snuggled up against her.

Ken sat on his throne as he watched the scene with the girl replay on the view screens. He had held the very threads of her life in his hand and was ready to cut them while her digimon was distracted. She was totally unable to fight back against him to save her very life from the brink of death. It was a rush of power and darkness he felt as he watched the tape and remembered the way she acted. She acted as if her life was going to end and he was the one killing her. Not some digimon he controlled or a virus digimon working on it's own means, but his very glove covered hands. 

"What power I weald over that girl. I held her life in my royal hands. She was prepared to die at the moment, struck down by the Kaiser himself. I must control that girl, she will feed the darkness in me with her weakness and allow me to destroy the other digidestined," Ken mused as he turned off the screens.

Ken headed back to the real world and search the Internet for the identity of the girl. He smiled as he found the information in her American school records.

"Sakura Starfire, age, 11, current schooling, Tamachi Elementary. How lovely, she goes to my school. Be ready Cherry blossom, the Kaiser comes for your soul," Ken mused as he shut down his computer for the night.

Ken slipped into bed after washing up and smiled evilly as he fell to sleep, dreaming of controlling sweet Sakura Starfire.


	3. the Kaiser seeks out compassion

Sakura stayed away from the digital world for a week and tried to get over her near death encounter with the Kaiser

Sakura stayed away from the digital world for a week and tried to get over her near death encounter with the Kaiser. She headed to the digital world with Wormmon and tried to stay calm as they destroyed control spires. The Kaiser watched her the whole time as he revisited the urge to send out some of his slaves to stop her. He wanted her to regain her false sense of safety and then he would captor her. She would make the perfect slave and pawn against the other digidestined. 

Sakura got Stingmon to take a break to rest and both of them sat on a log. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the vines of a Veggimon unknowingly wrapped around her waist. She screamed as the Veggimon lifted her into the air and a Bakemon knocked out Stingmon. Veggimon carried Sakura off to the Kaiser's fortress after she was knocked unconscious. The Kaiser looked at her as she lay on his bed and ran a gloved hand over her flushed cheek. 

_So lovely and beautiful in her own way. I could easily kill her now, but I need her for my plan. I hopefully can bring her to my side and let her rule with me. I do need someone to share my life with. A companion, a lover, a mate and she will do nicely._

The Kaiser snapped out of his thought as Sakura moaned and began to wake up. She opened her gray eyes and almost screamed as she saw the Kaiser looking at her with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello pretty one. Don't you know it is bad judgment to be alone in the digital world with just your digimon for company? Don't worry about your little Wormmon; he is safe for the moment. I am going to make you my slave and the key factor in destroying the other digidestined," the Kaiser mused as he sat on the edge of the bed and put a gloved hand on Sakura's thigh.

Sakura looked at the Kaiser as she whimpered and did the only think she could. She kicked the Kaiser in the head and ran for it as he picked himself off the floor. She found Wormmon near the spot were she was taken and headed home as she frowned. The Kaiser sat on his throne and watches her leave as he ignored the pain that ran through his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his throne as he thought of her.

_I was a fool to touch her. I backed her into a corner and she did the only thing to get away. She fought back against me and hurt me. I will have her, but I will go after her in the real world, where I an innocent looking Ken. She will be mine, but I must go slow and warm her up to me. I must have her for my companion, my girlfriend as others would say. _

Ken headed home and went to bed as he thought of Sakura and the way she looked layed out on his bed. He headed to school the next day and grinned evilly as he spotted her in the hallway.

"Hello, I am Ken Ichijouji and you are," Ken asked nicely as he looked at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Starfire, nice to meet you," Sakura said as she smiles and began to walk to class as the first bell rang.

Ken was glad he had some classes with Sakura and did everything to make her feel special. He was letting his charm make her feel giddy and let his good looks impress her. She would be his soon, or so he hoped and prayed would be so. Sakura tried her best to ignore Ken, but he always found a way to get her attention. She was ready to hide for the rest of the day when the final bell rang. She headed home as fast as possible and locked the door as her mother looked at her strangely.

"Everything okay dear," Sakura's mom asked as she continued to clean the dishes.

"No, this boy from school is as far as I can tell trying to butter me up so I will date him. I don't want a boyfriend and he must not get the clue," Sakura groaned as she headed to her room.

Sakura sat down at her computer and did her homework as Wormmon watched her from her bed. Ken sat at home, already done with his homework and thought of Sakura as she smiled evilly.

_You will be mine Cherry blossom and I will give you everything. I will make you my Love and heart, but I will still have to get rid of the other digidestined. I will find a way to make you my girlfriend, even if I have to put dark rings on all the other males in the school and I will if that is the way to get you. _

Ken headed to bed after he washed up and dreamed of holding Sakura close as he ruled over the digital world. Sakura finished her homework and headed to bed as she hugged Wormmon close. She frowned as she slept and tried to avoid the nightmare of the Kaiser that tried to enter her mind. She shifted to her back and moaned as the Kaiser held her close and kissed her in her dream. Usually in her dreams he would try to kill her, but for some reason he was acting different this time. 

Sakura bolted upright in bed as the dream got out of hand and looked at Wormmon as he snuggled up against her for warmth. She laid back down and falls back to sleep as she hoped for a dreamless night of rest.


End file.
